


Priceless

by wishermaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishermaster/pseuds/wishermaster
Summary: Fenrir finds something priceless in Malfoy Manor.





	Priceless

Fenrir stepped slowly through the dark house, careful to avoid the creaking floorboards. Years of experience had taught him many tricks of the trade, including how to keep his heavyweight from making any noise. His eyes looked through the inky blackness of the Malfoy abode with ease, a talent he was both born with and had developed through time. It was part of what made him so good at his job.

The security had been tough to get through, Lyell had told him, but the fortune inside would be more than worth it. The Malfoys were loaded, you could tell just by looking at their front garden - perfectly trimmed hedges, unnecessary decorative statues, even their windows were unnaturally shiny. Hell, they probably had live-in servants.

He’d grabbed a few expensive looking objects from the living room, shoving them dismissively into his bag, before he made his way upstairs, sticking to the sides to prevent any squeaking. Hoping for some kind of a study or somewhere they might hide a safe, Fenrir began carefully opening the wooden doors which ran along each side of the corridor and scanned the rooms the best he could without going in. He soon came to the conclusion that the Malfoys had far too many spare bedrooms without anything of worth in.

It wasn’t until he’d made his way to the opposite end of the hallway that something of interest caught his eye. In delicately painted letters the name  _ DRACO _ stood out against the dark wood. The cartoon stickers decorating the door told him that this was a child's room. The kid couldn’t be much older than a few months or his sources would have informed him of it. They had been planning this burglary for weeks, knowing it wasn't one of your run of the mill jobs.

Fenrir softly opened the door and slipped inside, temporarily giving up on the task at hand. He had given up on trying to resist his curiosity long ago.

The room itself was ordinary, light colours and happy pictures, made black and white by the night. Fenrir carefully placed his bag on the ground by the door before creeping towards the elegant crib, eager to see what lay in it.

A small babe, no older than a month or so, as Fenrir had assumed, slept unstirring against the cushioned bedding. A toy rabbit was grasped tightly to the child's chest, even in sleep, both chubby fists clenched tensely into the faux fur. The steady rise and fall of its chest confirmed the child really was fast asleep as if the closed eyes didn't show that clearly enough. Despite the baby fat, Fenrir could see hints of future aristocratic features within the nose and cheekbones. Or maybe his imagination was running wild, encouraged by the dim lighting.

He watched the child for a good few minutes before he decided on his new plan. The pack wouldn't like it but he was the boss. He doubted any of them would be too vocal about their displeasure, lest they face his wrath, but any that did could be dealt with swiftly. His idea was ingenious, really. It had been so long since they’d had fresh blood.

Taking one last look at the blonde baby, he smiled. He hadn't been this excited over something in a long while.

He had hurried through the rest of the house, being much less thorough than he should’ve been but, hell, he had already found his prize gem. All the jewellery and antiques in the world couldn't get him to give up this treasure.

After his bag was sufficiently full, Fenrir hastened back to the baby's room, back to his sleeping child.

It hadn't moved since he’d left and Fenrir allowed himself a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was it waking up. He tried to pry the toy rabbit out of the small arms but it held on stubbornly, Fenrir couldn't risk pulling it too much without waking the baby up. Instead, he carefully slid his hands under the warm body, taking the soft blanket from underneath it with it, and positioned it against his chest, wrapping the hanging blanket ends around the small body with his other hand.

Once he was happy the child would be warm enough to stay sleep for their journey, or at least until they were far enough away, he cautiously but quickly made his way back out the house, peeking at his new charge every now and again to make sure it was still unconscious.

Usually, the getaway vehicle would be positioned close by, in case something went wrong and a swift exit was needed, but they had decided that this job was too risky. If Fenrir was caught it would cripple the pack but having another member arrested wouldn’t be much better, there was already worryingly few members. Instead, they had parked a good few streets away, far enough not to attract suspicion but near enough to still be a good getaway option, if the worst were to happen.

Fortunately, if there was one thing Fenrir was good at, it was theft. He’d been doing it his whole life, there wasn't much he didn't know about the trade at this point. And he knew by the time anyone had realised what had happened in Malfoy Manor he’d be long gone.

A small noise snapped him out of his thoughts as he strolled down the country lane, which was blessedly empty. The baby in his arms was making soft cooing noises, something Fenrir assumed was normal for a child. He held the body away from him slightly, so he could take a proper look at it. Soft, light hair was illuminated by the moonlight and Fenrir found himself grateful they'd decided to do this job so close to the full moon. The large eyes were open slightly, blinking blearily.

Fenrir stopped walking and attempted to put it back to sleep, copying actions from mothers he’d seen in the street.

“Shh,” he crooned in what he hoped was a comforting voice. Holding the baby securely with one arm, he lifted the other and stroked the downy hair with his hand.

To his surprise, after a few minutes of soothing the child's head dropped back down, thumping against Fenrir’s chest gently. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad dad after all.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, Fenrir kept his strides leisurely, so as to not wake the baby again and it rewarded him by sleeping soundly, curled happily into him. It wasn’t long until he saw the vehicle, a dark car, parked against the side of the road, the only light coming from the driver's phone screen.

Fenrir didn't bother to hide his humour when he opened the door and the driver dropped his phone in shock.

“Jesus Christ, did you really have to make me shit my pants?” The young man grumbled, searching the car floor blindly.

“Not my fault you’re a piss-poor lookout,” Fenrir grinned as he climbed into the car, shutting the door as gently as he could.

“Yeah, well,” Channe mumbled distractedly, patting around clumsily. “Ah ha!”

He sat back up triumphantly, waving his phone smugly in Fenrir’s face.

“You keep saying I’ll end up breaking it but - what the fuck is that?”

Channe stared, horrified, at the wriggling bundle Fenrir held in his arms.

“This,” Fenrir started, turning the squirming body to face the horrified man. “Is our new packmate.”

Seconds ticked by without any reaction, the car silent other than the odd baby noise.

Channe took a deep breath and spoke slowly, carefully planning out his words. “I know I have no authority to question you or your actions,” he started. “But do you really think stealing the  _ Malfoy’s  _ baby, you know, the millionaires with enough power to get us killed on the spot, is the smartest move?”

“No,” Fenrir grinned. “But I wanted to. Now let's get a fucking move on before the kid shits itself.”

Channe gave the pair a disbelieving look before doing as he was ordered, knowing better than to disobey a command from the leader.

Placing the child securely in his lap, Fenrir decided to get a better look at his new charge as the car bumped along the dark road. He unwrapped the blanket and unzipped the tiny babygrow while the blonde watched him curiously.

Ah, so Draco  _ is _ a boys name.

Tiny, chubby hands tried to grab his fingers as he covered him back up, giggling when they brushed his ticklish sides. He felt Channe’s occasional furrowed glances but paid no mind, instead focussing on the gurgling pup in front of him.

The car jolted as it sped over a bump in the road causing the child’s smile to instantly fade, tears quickly forming and rolling down their owner’s pink cheeks.

“Hey! Be careful, dipshit,” Fenrir growled, glaring at the young man beside him.

“Sorry,” he muttered, slowing the car down considerably.

“And you,” Fenrir murmured in a faux soft voice at the wailing baby. “Shut the fuck up.”

His words didn't have the desired effect, the boy continued to cry but his weeping did quiet slightly.

As the journey continued, Fenrir attempted to sooth the whimpering child, his efforts finally working when he tucked the boy closely against him, shielding his eyes from the windows. The tiny clenched fists found their way to his stuffed rabbit and to the fabric of Fenrir’s coat, gripping stubbornly.

“So,” Channe whispered. “Whatcha gonna name it?”

“Draco.”

“You come up with that yourself?” Channe asked sceptically.

“Nah, it was on his door,” Fenrir stated, not elaborating.

Channe’s shoulders shrugged and he went back to driving, letting the rest of the journey take place in peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but I never continued it since I never knew where I wanted to go with it. I thought I might as well upload it in case someone found the idea as intriguing as I do!


End file.
